iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Schindler
Schindler is the second largest elevator as well as the largest escalator manufacturer in the world. It was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger in Switzerland. History of Schindler in Indonesia It is difficult to say when Schindler started installing elevators in Indonesia. The oldest elevator found so far was from the 1960s, which may indicate that this was probably around the time Schindler started installing elevators in Indonesia. It is also unknown who was the sole distributor of Schindler elevators in Indonesia before the beginning of the 21st century. In 2000, Schindler was officially established in Indonesia as PT. Berca Schindler Lifts. It was established under a joint venture between Jardine Matheson and the Central Cipta Murdaya (CCM) group. It is now one of the most popular elevator brands and one of the largest elevator company operating in Indonesia. They are commonly found in office buildings, hotels and a number of shopping centers and residential buildings. Initially, Schindler Indonesia's head office was located on the second floor of Menara Rajawal i, Jakarta, where its elevators are Schindler from the mid or late 1990s with touch sensitive M-Series buttons. Since 2017, they have moved in to their new office located in Kembangan, West Jakarta, near Puri Indah Mall and Lippo Mall Puri. Its office also contains a training center, which they claimed to be one of the largest in Southeast Asia. As Central Cipta Murdaya was heavily involved with the establishment of Schindler in Indonesia, it has a strong connection with Schindler. Notably, almost every buildings that are of CCM's projects have Schindler elevators, such as Pondok Indah Mall 2 (Jakarta), Jakarta International Expo (Jakarta) and Grand City Mall (Surabaya). Even its headquarters in Cikini, Central Jakarta also has Schindler elevators as well. The World Trade Center complex in Jakarta, which is managed by Jakarta Land (a joint venture between CCM and Hongkong Land) is known to have Schindler elevators in all of its buildings except WTC 6. 1960s So far this is oldest Schindler elevator found in Indonesia, located in Museum Bank Mandiri, Jakarta. This was believed to be installed in the 1960s. It is a traction elevator with manual swing door outside but no inner doors inside, and it has two entrances as well. The button panels and floor indicators have obviously been replaced a long time ago, as Schindler used pop-out black buttons (which latches on when pressed and pops out when the elevator stops) and different analog floor indicator style in the 1960s. Now, this elevator no longer works and has been preserved as a museum collection, with its original machine relocated to one of the museum's exhibitions. An article which tells about the elevator can be seen here (article written in Bahasa Indonesia) MBM1.jpg|The 1960s Schindler hall station (which has been slightly modified) in Museum Bank Mandiri, Jakarta. MM1.jpg|The old machine is now part of the museum's collection. 1970s to 1980s 1970s-1980s Schindler elevators are almost impossible to find in Indonesia in their complete original condition, as almost all of them have either been modernized or completely replaced by another manufacturer. However, a few modernized ones have managed to retain its original but no-longer-functioning old floor indicators or hall lanterns which clearly shows that they were indeed from the 1970s-1980s. Most of these old elevators have been modernized by Schindler. Like many Schindler elevators found in Europe, the main fixtures line used in the 1970s-1980s was the R-Series. These fixtures had small ice cube-like push buttons which illuminates orange, but some very early R-Series fixtures do not have illuminating buttons. There was also a non-illuminated, black button version but this is very rare. The floor indicators were either analog with orange illuminating numbers or a digital segments display. Hall lanterns were protruding triangles with orange illumination. Kalimas1.jpg Kalimas2.jpg Abandoned Old Schindler.jpg|An abandoned 1980s Schindler elevator with its original exterior floor indicator intact. IMG_2634.JPG|A 1983 Schindler elevator that has been modernized by Schindler. Exterior doors and original old indicators are still intact. IMG_2632.JPG IMG_2625.JPG IMG_2643.JPG IMG_2629.JPG IMG_2620.JPG Below here is a video of how a typical 1970s-1980s Schindler elevator looks like with R-Series fixtures. This elevator was filmed in Hong Kong. 1990s Traction elevators Schindler installed quite a number of elevators in Indonesia during the 1990s. Most of them are tractions, and are normally found in high-rise office buildings and some residential buildings. Schindler also made hydraulic elevators, but these are extremely rare in Indonesia. These elevators are typically faster, tougher and long lasting compared to their newer models today. These elevators also have very distinctive and fast door operation. They are usually found in offices, hotels and apartments. Fixtures The main fixtures line for 1990s Schindler elevators was the M-Series. These fixtures are very distinctive. The buttons are rounded rectangle aluminum with a long strip lamp at the top and lights up red. There was also another version which were made of stainless steel but this is very rare. They can be either touch sensitive and push buttons. The touch sensitive ones are very nice, you simply touch them and they will light up. The push button ones are just micro-click type with a rounded area where you push it. Floor indicators are mostly digital segments, and late model ones began to use scrolling LEDs. Hall lanterns are triangle shape which protrudes from the panel and lights up yellow, although some late model ones lights up red or green, and made of clear acrylic instead of plastic-like material. These elevators also plays a very distinctive single or two tones electronic chimes. 1989 Schindler M-Series call station SantikaBandung.jpg|M-Series push buttons. Schindler hall lanterns SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series hall lanterns all lit SantikaBandung.jpg 1469347020964.jpg 1469347022733.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series floor indicator SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series nameplate SantikaBandung.jpg 1989 Schindler M-Series others SantikaBandung.jpg MSeries CallStation JKT Old.jpg SchindlerRajawali1.jpg|M-Series touch sensitive buttons. You simply press them and they will light up. SchindlerRajawali3.jpg SchindlerRajawali2.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall indicator and lanterns for main floor. Notice the lanterns light up green. SchindlerRajawali5.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series hall lanterns for other floors, lights up green and red. SchindlerRajawali4.jpg|Late 1990s M-Series scrolling LED indicator. M-Series JKT2.jpg M-Series JKT1.jpg Schindler Billingual Nameplate.jpg Schindler Wetese-1.jpg|M-Series touch sensitive buttons. Schindler Wetese-2.jpg World Trade Center 5, Jakarta Schindler Elevator|1990s Schindler M-Series (video: Sumosoftinc) Schindler Traction Service Elevator at Hotel Santika Bandung (Retake 1)|1989 Schindler elevator in Bandung, with M-Series fixtures. Schindler Traction Elevators at Menara Rajawali, Jakarta (Retake 1)-0|Late 1990s Schindler elevators in Jakarta, with M-Series fixtures. Miconic 10 Miconic 10 was Schindler's revolutionary destination dispatch elevator system which was introduced in 1992 as the first practical destination dispatch elevator system in the world. Destination dispatch is different from conventional elevator system. In this system, you need to enter your desired floor by using the telephone-style keypad in the elevator lobby to get to your desired floor. The controller will assign you and elevator and the keypad will display the car you must take to get to your floor. Miconic 10 elevators makes high-rise building more efficient than conventional elevator systems as it reduces waiting time in the elevator lobby. The earliest type of Miconic 10 elevators were using M-Series fixtures just like their conventional 1990s elevators. Miconic 10 was discontinued in 2012 and replaced by Schindler PORT. There are only a few 90s Miconic 10 elevators found in Jakarta, and they are all using M-Series fixtures. The first Schindler Miconic 10 installation in Indonesia was believed to be installed in either Graha Aktiva or Menara Mulia in Jakarta in the early 1990s. IMG_1690.JPG Miconic10 Old-1.jpg Miconic10 Old-2.jpg Miconic10 Old-3.jpg IMG_1691.JPG Miconic 10 Fireman Panel.jpg|A Schindler Miconic 10 "Z-Line" keypad on a compartment inside the elevator car. This is normally used for fireman's service. Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Lifts - Graha Aktiva, Jakarta-0|1992 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators in Jakarta. Reupload Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators|1990s Schindler Miconic 10 Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators at Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (5-22)|1995 Schindler Miconic 10 elevators (video: Sumosoftinc) 2000s-current Beginning in the 21st century, Schindler started making some modern elevators in the 2000s, both machine room less (MRL) and regular traction with a smaller machine room (MMR). Low to mid-rise elevators (MMR and MRL) The main types of machine room less and mini machine room elevator that Schindler made in the early 2000s were the 300 P and 5400 AP. There was also the economical but slightly less common models known as Elegant MRL and 100 P. Schindler's machine room less elevators have a small gearless machine that is shaped like a box and installed on the top of the hoistway, eliminating the need of a machine room above the shaft. Schindler 300 P was made from around the early until the mid 2000s, while the 5400 AP was made from around 2008 until 2013. It is unknown when the Elegant MRL and 100 P ones were discontinued. Schindler 5400 AP was discontinued and replaced by the current 5500 model. R Schindler Elevators at Ambarrukmo Plaza, Yogyakarta|2006 Schindler 300 P elevators in Yogyakarta. Schindler MRL Elevators at DBS Tower, Jakarta (Car Park)|2012 Schindler 5400 AP MRL in Jakarta. Schindler MRL Scenic Elevator at Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Banten|2013 Schindler 5400 AP (late model) in Tangerang. Schindler MRL Elevator at Ubud Hanging Gardens, Bali|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) with E-Type fixtures. Fixtures *'D-Line:' This was the main fixtures line used in the Schindler 300 P and 5400 AP elevators. The buttons are round glass known as D2 and comes with green or red illuminating halo. There are also another button types known as D2 Braille and D8, which are black anodized alumimum and has both braille and tactile. There is also D4, which is a stainless steel version of D-Line, as well as D6 which is a black anodized aluminum button with only a tactile. Floor indicators are either green or red LED dot matrix with scrolling arrows. Also, on the 5400 AP elevators, the call stations often have E-Type (see below) digital segments floor indicators. D-Line fixtures were also used in modernizations as well. DLine-Sency4.jpg|D-Line hall station with D2 buttons. DLine-Sency3.jpg DLine-Sency1.jpg DLine-Sency2.jpg DLine-PIM3.jpg DLine-PIM2.jpg|Green D-Line LED indicator. Schindler KG-1.jpg Schindler KG-2.jpg Schindler KG-3.jpg DLine-BXC3.jpg|Two Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-BXC2.jpg|D2 buttons with red lamp. DLine-BXC4.jpg|Another Schindler 5400 AP with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-BXC5.jpg|Late version of red D-Line LED indicator. 5400AP Kuncy.jpg|Schindler 5400 AP elevator with red D-Line fixtures. DLine-DBS1.jpg|D4 buttons, with digital indicators. DLine-DBS3.jpg|D4 buttons with red lamp. DLine-DBS2.jpg|Red D-Line LED indicator. *'M-Line:' Schindler continued producing their M-Series buttons fixtures which are now known as M-Line, with minor revision. Besides aluminum, the newer version of M-Series buttons also comes in stainless steel. These fixtures are commonly used in Schindler 7000 (often with Miconic 10) and are usually accompanied with D-Line LED indicators. M-Series New.jpg|New M-Series push buttons with D-Line indicator. M-Series Mandarin JKT.jpg M-Series Green.jpg|Newer Schindler M-Line push buttons with rare green illumination. BSD4.jpg BSD1.jpg|Schindler freight elevator with M-Line push buttons and a D-Line floor indicator. BSD2.jpg BSD3.jpg Large Schindler Freight Elevator at BSD Junction, Banten|2005 Schindler freight elevator with M-Series fixtures. Old vs New Fast Schindler Elevators at Aryaduta Semanggi, Jakarta-0|1990s Schindler elevator modernized with new M-Line push buttons. *'E-Type:' This was a less common fixtures line that was used in the Schindler Elegant MRL, 100 P, 300 P and sometimes 5400 AP elevators. These fixtures have generic square buttons (made by Shanghai STEP) with red LED illuminations and LED digital segments floor indicators. They also plays distinctive chimes which resembles Mitsubishi chimes. E-Type is actually a more basic version of Schindler's fixtures line. These fixtures are no longer produced. EType-Pullman1.jpg EType-Pullman2.jpg EType-Pullman3.jpg EType-Pullman5.jpg EType-Pullman4.jpg|Schindler ElegantMRL (?) ElegantMRL ET.jpg|A slightly different E-Type floor indicator where the arrow is next to the number instead on the top. Schindler E-Type BCA1.jpg Schindler E-Type BCA2.jpg Schindler 3300 AP This is Schindler's current MRL traction elevator primarily for low-rise buildings, but they can travel as high as 27 floors. These elevators are different than Schindler's other MRLs. It uses a more thinner gearless machine and flat steel belts as its hoisting ropes that are pretty much similar to Otis's Gen2. The fixtures are mostly made of glass, and comes in either touch sensitive or push buttons. There are loads of 3300 AP elevators scattered in Indonesia as they are very popular for use in small low-rise buildings, especially hotels. 3300AP.JPG|Inside a typical Schindler 3300 AP elevator. 3300AP Motor.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP gearless motor. Another Schindler 3300 AP Elevator at Sun Boutique Hotel, Bali|Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGL fixtures. Schindler 3300 AP Service Elevator in Bali|Schindler 3300 AP elevator with FIGS fixtures. Fixtures *'FIGL:' This is a fixtures line that is made of glass and comes in touch sensitive and push buttons. The touch sensitive buttons are simply illuminating numbers on the glass panel; they stays light up in light blue when not touched and light up red when touched. The push buttons are just a set of several square buttons with braille, tactile, and a little dot lamp at the top-left corner of the button. Floor indicators are LED digital segments, though unfortunately some of the LED segments aren't bright enough now despite they are only a few years old. FIGL also has a special button panel designed for people on wheelchair. These button panels always have push buttons for disability reason. FIGL has been discontinued and replaced with the new FIGS 120 fixtures line (see below). FIGL1.jpg FIGL2.jpg|Touch sensitive FIGL3.jpg|Touch sensitive FIGL8.jpg IMG_0565.JPG|Push button Schindler 3300 AP Braille COP.JPG|Push buttons Schindler 3300 AP Braille Buttons.JPG FIGL AccessibilityPanel.jpg|FIGL wheelchair button panel (rare!) FIGL6.jpg|Typical Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. *'FIGS:' This is another fixtures line that was launched in around 2011. Unlike FIGL, the panel, except the floor indicator displays, are made of stainless steel. Buttons are square with tactile and illuminating halo. The floor indicators uses a true LED dot matrix display. FIGL button panels are surface mounted on both inside and outside. FIGS1.JPG FIGS2.JPG FIGS5.JPG FIGS7.JPG FIGS6.JPG FIGS4.JPG *'FIGS 120:' This is the newest fixtures line for the 3300 AP elevators. It looks just like FIGL but with FIGS LEDs and button beep. FIGS 120 is basically a combination of FIGL and FIGS. This fixture line have been introduced quite recently when Schindler updated their 3300 AP design line in around 2014. In addition, FIGL 120 is a replacement of the FIGL fixture line. FIGS120-3.jpg FIGS120-2.jpg FIGS120-1.jpg Schindler 3300 AP Elevators With FIGS 120!|New Schindler 3300 AP elevators with FIGS 120. Schindler 5500 This is the latest type of Schindler traction elevator that comes in both MRL and MMR, launched in 2012. These elevators are bigger than 3300 AP and can go as high as 50 floors. Schindler 5500 elevators in Indonesia are mainly found in larger buildings, and rarely comes with a capacity of less than 13 persons or 1000 kilograms. The largest Schindler 5500 in Indonesia by far, was found in Pakuwon Mall in Surabaya, with a capacity of 29 persons or 2000 kilograms. 5500 Pakuwon-2.jpg Maison1.jpg Maison6.jpg Fixtures *'Linea 100:' Similar to FIGL (see above), but it has a much bolder LED dot matrix, the buttons stays illuminate in white when not pressed, and the panel is flushed. 5500 Pakuwon-1.jpg Maison4.jpg Maison1.jpg Maison2.jpg Maison3.jpg Maison5.jpg Maison8.jpg|A high-rise Schindler 5500 MMR. Maison7.jpg 5500 GranRubina HOP.jpg *'Linea 300:' Very similar to Linea 100 but features a taller indicator display inside. Linea300-1.jpg|Linea 300 indicator. 5500 Pakuwon-3.jpg *'Linea Vetro:' This is a really cool fixtures line with glass panels, touch sensitive fixtures and LCD indicators. They can be white or black. It is pretty much like FIGL. So far, there is only one Schindler 5500 installation in Indonesia using Linea Vetro. DSCN5652 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5650 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5653 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5654 (750x1000).jpg DSCN5657 (1000x750).jpg DSCN5656 (1000x750).jpg Awesome Schindler 5500 MRL Elevator in Seminyak Village, Bali|Schindler 5500 MRL with white Linea Vetro in Bali. *'FIGS:' Some Schindler 5500 elevators also use FIGS fixtures. These buttons are slightly different from the buttons used in Linea 100 and 300 fixtures; FIGS buttons don't stay lit up when they are not pressed. FIGS car operating panels are flushed. Schindler5500-Astra1.jpg|Linea/FIGS buttons with white illumination on a Schindler 5500 elevator. Schindler5500-Astra2.jpg|Schindler 5500 elevator with FIGS buttons (white illumination) and custom LCD floor indicators. *'Custom fixtures:' It is possible for Schindler 5500 elevators to have custom fixtures (like Dewhurst buttons for example), but this is extremely rare. However, there is one brand new Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta which use Dewhurst buttons. Schindler5500-Astra3.jpg|Dewhurst buttons (US90-15 series with white illumination) used in a Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta. Schindler5500-Astra4.jpg|Dewhurst buttons (US90-15 series with white illumination, except the alarm button) used in a Schindler 5500 elevator in Jakarta. High-rise elevators Schindler's current high speed high-rise elevator model is called Schindler 7000 (formerly Schindler 700). Some Schindler 7000 elevators are also able to work with Miconic 10 or SchindlerID (a slightly advanced version of Miconic 10 with security features) destination dispatch systems and the PORT system. These elevators often uses M-Line or D-Line fixtures. The PORT Technology PORT (officially known as The PORT Technology) is the third generation of Schindler's destination dispatch elevator system after Miconic 10 (1990) and SchindlerID (2001). It is more advanced than the previous generations. It features a touchscreen outside the elevator. The Schindler PORT normally works on Schindler 7000, but it can also be implemented in the Schindler 5500 elevators as well. The first Schindler PORT was installed in 2012 at DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta 1 in Jakarta. MGold-5.jpg MGold-1.jpg MGold-2.jpg MGold-3.jpg HBD NingSama! Schindler PORT Traction Lifts - DBS Tower, Jakarta (Mid Zone, Retake 1)|Schindler 7000 with PORT (video: TG97Elevators) Schindler 5500 PORT Traction Lifts - M Gold Tower, Bekasi-0|Schindler 5500 elevators with PORT. XJ Schindler In 2011, Schindler acquired Xuchang Xiji (XJ) Elevator from Henan, China and became XJ Schindler. As the result, Schindler began making this particular new design of elevator which is heavily based on XJ. Not much is known about this design of Schindler. So far there has been two XJ Schindler installation found in Indonesia; in Transmart Rungkut, Surabaya and Living Plaza Dago in Bandung. XJ Schindler Rungkut-1.jpg|Brand new XJ Schindler elevator in Transmart Rungkut, Surabaya. XJ Schindler Rungkut-2.jpg|Inside the elevator. 1498042332571.jpg|Car operating panel of an XJ Schindler service elevator in Bandung. Modernizations Schindler often modernize older elevators either with their own equipment or even third-party equipment. D-Line and M-Line Schindler often used their D-Line and M-Line fixtures for modernizations. Examples of such modernizations are shown in the following videos below. Generic style Besides using their own equipment, Schindler also modernize old elevators with third-party/generic components, like Shanghai STEP fixtures and controllers, and Ningbo machines. They are very boring compared to their modernizations with their own equipment. GenericSchindler3.JPG|Modernized Schindler elevator with Shanghai STEP buttons. GenericSchindler2.JPG GenericSchindler1.JPG List of Schindler elevator models :Note: A bold word indicates the model is currently available. A non-bolded word indicates the model has been discontinued. Before 2000 No Schindler elevator models installed before 2000 have been known so far in Indonesia. 2000 - current Gearless traction (low to high-rise) *300 P *500 P *5400 APDiscontinued since 2013. This model has been succeeded by the Schindler 5500 MMR/MRL model. *'5500' *'7000' (high speed high-rise model)Formerly known as Schindler 700. Gearless traction (machine room less) *100 P *300 P *Elegant MRL *'3300 AP' *5400 AP *'5500' *'6300' (modernization model)This model is designed for replacing/modernizing old elevators and it is based on Schindler 3300 AP. No such installations have been found so far in Indonesia. Freight elevator *Schindler 80One example can be found in BSD Junction in Serpong, Tangerang, Banten. *'2400 / 2500/ 2600'These models can be MRL traction or holeless hydraulic. Uses rare European fixtures line known as FI MXB (regular) and FI MXV (vandal resistant). No such installations have been found so far in Indonesia. Gallery Maintenance and other stickers Schindler Maintenance Sticker Old1.jpg|Schindler maintenance sticker (2000s version, with the old address of their main office) Offices BSL Office DPS.jpg|The new Schindler office in Denpasar, Bali. See also List of notable Schindler elevator installations in Indonesia Notes and references Category:Current elevator companies